The purpose of this work is to apply thin wall tubing (TWT) technology to devices used in extracorporeal circuits to improve patient safety. TWT pump segments will be produced for three applications: cardiotomy suction, myocardial venting, and systemic pumping. The innovative pump segments possess extended pumping life, are inherently self-regulation, are less hemolytic than standard tubing, incorporate means to measure inlet and outlet pressure noninvasively. The TWT pump segments can be used with standard roller pumps to eliminate their inherent dangers of excessive suction, air embolism, thrombosis, damage to the vessel's intima, and pumping air to the patient when a decrease in blood supply to the pump occurs without a concomitant decrease in pump speed. The technology developed for roller pumps used for extracorporeal circulation can also be applied to IV infusion and industrial applications. Thin wall tubing allows auto flow regulation, pressure limitation, and noninvasive pressure measurements which increases patient safety. The TWT pump segments could provide the advantages of centrifugal pumps at a fraction of the cost (about $20/ea vs $180/ea).